The Only Thing in the World
by Crystal109
Summary: Lily and James's fifth year. Chapter 4 up! (In which a duel occurs and everyone becomes unhappy.) JL please RR!
1. One: Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters except those you don't recognize. The plot is mine (I hope, but I didn't take it from anyone.) and. anything else, I'll say later. Enjoy! =)  
The Only Thing in the World  
"Lily Evans! Get down here!" A voice called shrilly.  
  
Lily groaned and immediately pulled her covers over her head, but a figure bounded into her room. "Wake up, lazybones! It's your birthday today, remember?"  
  
Lily Evans shot up like a rocket. "Oh, no! I completely forgot! I was going to." She rushed out of her room, with her sister behind her, snickering.  
  
"Good morning, Mom!" Lily happily said. "I'm finally fifteen!"  
  
Marie Evans smiled, then pointed at the owl flying in that very moment. Lily excitedly moved towards the window to open it, and then she took the letter from the owl's leg. After giving it a treat, it flew off. Petunia, Lily's older sister, came in just in time to see the owl. She gave a shriek and yelled, "MOM! Why are the owls always coming in? It's bad enough we have to live with. with."  
  
"Something wrong, Petunia dear?" Lily asked sweetly. "My owl's name is Snow, and you should say it properly, don't you think?  
  
Petunia glared at Lily, but didn't say anymore as her mom nicely explained to Petunia that owls were a part of their lives now, and she should do well to remember that fact. Lily smirked and opened her letter. It had the usual things in it, but there was a note included in the envelope. Lily read it:  
  
"Lily Evans: May I first wish you a happy birthday? Well, as you are an exemplary student, the staff - with an exception, whom I believe you know - I am honored to tell you that we will be having a tournament among the fifth years this year. You, along with Mr. James Potter, the trickster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, will be presiding over the tournament. Both of you are excellent students, and I have complete trust in you. I will see you in Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore"  
  
Lily grinned. She was going to be presiding over a tournament? Of course, there was the problem of James; she didn't know James that well, but she had brushed up with him sometimes, and she didn't know what to make of him. His public image was. well, extraordinary. Lily sighed and immediately went to eat breakfast. After that she would be packing to reach her school.  
  
*************  
  
James heard the alarm sound, but he just groaned and turned over. His alarm clock was specially designed to stop ringing after a few seconds. It should stop just about. "MOM!"  
  
James's mom looked into his room. Mrs. Patricia Potter just smirked as he glared at her and turned off his alarm clock, which had been ringing continuously-too cheerfully, James thought glumly.  
  
"Oh, yes, dear, there is an owl here for you. I do believe it's from Hogwarts. May I add that the envelope seems thicker than usual?" Patricia smiled fondly as her dark haired son jumped out of bed to look for the owl, which was waiting in the kitchen. She continued smiling as she counted, "One, two, three."  
  
"MOM!" For the second time that morning, James's yell echoed through the house. Patricia Potter just smiled serenely as she walked down the stairs to try to make sure her son didn't know she always looked through his mail. Hey, she had been a notorious prankster in her day, too! Why not put it to use?  
  
James just looked as his letter blankly. Lily Evans? Who was that? Wait, he was distinctly getting an impression. Wasn't Lily Evans the girl with long red hair and green eyes? A strange combination, to be sure, but one that looked quite good on her. He sighed. It would be a long year, but at least he had a tournament to look forward to.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(On the 9 and Three Quarters Platform) "Bye, Mom, bye Dad!" Lily sighed. "Bye, 'Tunia. I'll see you all during break, 'kay?"  
  
Lily wondered why her parents looked so uncomfortable, and Petunia, her sister, looked so triumphant. Lily's mom said uneasily, "Lily, I'm so sorry, but you can't come home during break. You'll have to stay at you school. Petunia's school is having a exchange student program including different schools in England, and we're letting our house to one of those students. I'm really sorry, darling."  
  
Feeling tears form in her eyes, Lily tried to smile. "It's okay, Mom. I know how important it is to you that you help in the school projects."  
  
Inwardly, her mind was screaming, "No!! Let me stay with you! Please?" But her parents and Petunia were leaving, and Lily wiped her eyes. She had to go on the Hogwarts Express soon, or it would leave without her. She quickly slipped through the barrier and got onto the train.  
  
A/N: Okay, this is a trial version, default, if you will. =) I tried hard for grammar and spelling, so sorry if I made any mistakes. Tell me how this is. I know this is short, but this is the FIRST TIME I've done any fanfiction, so. bear with me, k? Flames are allowed, as long as they are CONSTRUCTIVE CRITICISM. There, lol. ^_^ 


	2. Two: More than one meeting

Hey! This is crystal109, coming in with another chappie! ^_^ kay, right now I have a sorta writer's block, so, yeah. Also, OWLS are in sixth year, right? Thanx a lot for telling me!  
  
Disclaimer: blah blah blah, J.K Rowling made the story of Harry Potter, thus he isn't mine, but the rest of the story is! =)  
  
Summary: Lily received a letter with a note telling her about the tournament between the fifth years. She's in charge, along with James Potter. Meanwhile, James gets his letter with the same information. Later, Lily is told that she couldn't go home during break because of a student program.  
  
Chapter Two:  
  
Everyone was laughing and talking. All, that is, except Lily Evans. Her red hair swirled about her as she kept looking around for a compartment to settle in before the Hogwarts Express left. Green eyes appeared worried as Lily came into full compartment after full compartment. She wanted a compartment that was relatively empty. Finally, she had scoured the whole train, and she came to the last door. She opened it, and  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were in here," she said quickly to the four boys inside. James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.  
  
"No problem. Um, Lily Evans, right? I'm going to be working with you, I think, so let's get off on the right foot," James said. Deep brown eyes twinkled merrily as he held out his hand.  
  
Lily hesitated; James had quite a reputation. Then she took his hand. "Okay," she said softly.  
  
James's grin widened. "Don't worry, Firehead. Contrary to popular belief, I don't want to snog every girl I see."  
  
Remus, Sirius, and Peter all coughed out something that sounded like "Amy Chang."  
  
James grew indignant, "That was just once! I didn't mean to-"  
  
Another cough, this time "Ellen Frait."  
  
Throwing up his hands exasperatedly, James exclaimed, "Well, that was just. . . "  
  
"A dare?" Lily suggested sweetly. James glared at her as she continued, "Or it could be an accident. Or, maybe you really do want to snog every girl in sight!"  
  
The three boys grinned, trying to hold back their laughs. Finally, a girl with a sense of humor!  
  
Suddenly, running footsteps was heard through the door, and the door opened to reveal a girl with dark brown hair with the same color eyes.  
  
"Lily! I was looking all over for you! Oh . . . hi, I guess . . ." her voice drifted off as she saw the boys who called themselves the "Marauders."  
  
Lily didn't notice as she ran over to where the girl stood. "Gina! How was your summer?" Not waiting for an answer, she continued excitedly, "I suppose you know these boys?"  
  
"Most famous, of course. James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and. . ." Gina's voice was suddenly curt as she said, "Sirius Black."  
  
Pushing away his dark blonde hair, Peter asked, "Well, then, what's your name?"  
  
Before Gina could answer, Sirius spoke up. "Geraldine Scilter. Her real name is Geraldine Scilter, but she likes to be called Gina."  
  
Everyone turned to look at Sirius, who shrugged and said dryly, "Let's just say we've . . . had some chats."  
  
Gina, or Geraldine, snorted. She said, "Yeah, some extremely illuminating chats. He seemed to believe I was one of his simpering fans. He, apparently, has never heard of the library."  
  
Sirius looked bemused as he asked, "Um . . . what exactly is a library?"  
  
After some chuckles, with a sigh from Gina, Remus said, for the first time since the girls had entered, "What a tangle! Let's all shake and be friends for now, okay? Please? For cute little adorable Remus?"  
  
Grudgingly, both people nodded and sat down across from each other, not quite glaring. Everyone relaxed after a few minutes of tension and began laughing and talking. After a while, the boys kicked the girls out to change ("As much as you'd like to, don't peek!" "In your dreams, Sirius Black!"), and afterwards, the girls kicked the boys out ("And no peeking, Sirius!" "Why is it always me?"). Finally, the Hogwarts Express arrived at Hogwarts School of Withcraft and Wizardry.  
  
(A/N: I was going to stop here, but it seemed too short, hehe. . .)  
  
***************  
  
"Firs' years this way! Firs' years over here!"  
  
Everyone grinned at each other when they heard the familiar words. Lily waved to the speaker, a young-looking big man. "Hello, Hagrid!"  
  
Hagrid grinned and said, "Hello! Sorry, but can't talk. Got some firs' years." He nodded to the petrified children gathering in front of him. They were looking at Hagrid with a mix of awe and fright. He looked like a giant, and his smiling "reassuringly" at then didn't help because quite a lot of teeth was showing. Gina smirked at Lily; the two girls had liked Hagrid the moment they had seen him.  
  
The horseless coaches drew up in front of everyone. It was four to a coach; the Marauders got into one coach, and Gina and Lily stepped into the one after it. Unfortunately, the coach started moving before they recognized the other two occupants. Otherwise, they would have left.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the Mudblood and the Mudblood lover," sneered a cool voice. Light came in through a window to illuminate a coldly handsome blond-haired boy sitting with a pale faced, black-haired boy. Both were smirking.  
  
"Malfoy, Snape," Lily hissed. Her green eyes narrowed. "Why don't you do the human race a favor and shut those mouths of yours?"  
  
Gina was glaring viciously, and her hand clenched he wand hard.  
  
Severus Snape shrugged, "Well, at least we haven't been poisoning the wizarding world with our blood."  
  
Lily's temper flared, but before she could pull out her wand and curse the two boys, the coach had stopped.  
  
As the boys passed them on the way out of the coach, Lucius Malfoy muttered, "Astronomy Tower, midnight. Bring your seconds."  
  
A/N: There! Another chapter done! Aren't you happy? Thanks for the reviews, at least I didn't get any flames. And yes, I know the Astronomy Tower has a. . . reputation, but that's just the fun of it! ^_^ I hope you enjoyed this one! 


	3. Three: Rendezvous in the Astronomy Tower

Hello!! Huge apologies from your sad writer, Crystal109! So much to do, since it's the end of school and everything. . . Anywayz, I've had this chapter up for a long time, I just couldn't upload it. . . Again, some apologies! After school ends, I still have summer school, so, again, apologies, the chapters won't be coming out fast! Anyway, I'm sure you don't want to hear me ramble, so here's the next chapter!  
  
Disclaimer: Well, well, well, what have we here? I do believe I own Harry Potter and everyone involved. . . NOT!!! Yeah, a disclaimer is here to say Harry Potter is not mine. ..  
  
Summary: Lily meets James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew.  
Then, Geraldine Scilter comes in and is hostile towards Sirius. Later, everyone  
gets out of the train and into the coaches. Lily and Gina enter a coach with  
Malfoy and Snape. After a few insults, Malfoy challenges Lily and Gina to a  
duel.  
  
Chapter 3:  
  
"What? Malfoy challenged you two to a duel?" James asked angrily.  
  
Lily and Gina looked uncomfortable as they stood in front of the Marauders.  
  
"Well?" Sirius asked impatiently. "Who are your seconds?"  
  
Lily and Gina said at the same time, "Melanie and Crystal."  
  
"We go through these duels every year, ever since first year," Lily continued alone. She sighed. "It's their turn to win this year. Oh, well. . ."  
  
"Huh?" all four of the boys were bemused by Lily's cryptic remarks.  
  
Gina laughed and explained that in first year, Malfoy and Snape won; in second year, they won; in third year, Malfoy and Snape won; and in fourth year, they won. "Following this pattern, that means it's their turn to win."  
  
The Marauders looked at each other. They would try to break the pattern.  
  
~*Great Hall*~  
  
"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I do not think you will have a problem getting lost, as the Marauders should be able the help you - unless it is going to classes, of course.  
  
Now, for the news that involves all the fifth years. Since last year's fourth years were getting slightly . . . restless," Headmaster Dumbledore's eyes twinkled. "The staff has agreed to host a tournament for the fifth years. It follows the TriWizard Tournament - which you should all know about - in that there are champions. However, there will be four champions per House. Two people will be in charge of each House. This year, the two people in charge are - and, of course, they will be involved as two of the champions - Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape, Slytherin House; Albert Chang and Susan Tring, Ravenclaw House; Charles Wulter and Chris Tarlk, Hufflepuff House; and last but most definitely not least, James Potter and Lily Evans." Dumbledore said.  
  
Everyone turned to look at the redhead and the boy with dark brown hair. Lily flushed to the color of her hair; she wasn't used to such attention. Gina, sitting next to her, whispered, "You'll get a lot of attention this year. Enjoy it while it lasts, or get used to it. Your choice."  
  
Lily hissed back, "But I don't like the attention!"  
  
Sirius, who was sitting next to her, snickered and leaned over. "With my perfect self, you'll get a lot of attention, I assure you. After all, "he slicked his hair down, grinning slyly, "everyone knows wonderful, dashing Sirius Black is popular!"  
  
Gina snorted. "Wonderful, dashing Sirius Black also has a little a everything. A very little modesty, very little brain . . ." her voice was caustic.  
  
Sirius looked indignant as he exclaimed, "Hey! If I think I'm good, so does everyone else!"  
  
James shuddered from his seat across from Lily's. "Sirius, don't use the word 'think' with your name in the same sentence. It's not right."  
  
Sirius made a face, "Hmph!"  
  
Everyone burst out laughing, then realized the whole school was looking at him or her. Remus grinned sheepishly and said, "Ummm. . . hi?"  
  
The great Hall erupted as everyone except for the Slytherins and the teachers laughed. All in all, it had been an interesting morning.  
  
~*Later - corridor and dormitories*~  
  
"Coming through! Coming through! I just came back from meeting with Dumbledore, and the password's Jumbleytill," a prefect came by, yelling.  
  
Remus ignored him and said to the portrait of a fat lady in pink, "Care to let me in, beautiful lady?"  
  
"Oh, of course, you perfectly handsome boy!" The portrait swung forward to reveal the Gryffindor common room as everyone stared at Remus in amazement. He shrugged.  
  
"What? I can't help it if the portraits all like me!"  
  
Peter snickered as he said with a grin, "You mean you can't help it that we are all so handsome and bribe the portraits!"  
  
"Well, that too. . ."  
  
***************  
  
"Wait. You want us to what?" a girl with black hair looked at the Marauders incredulously.  
  
"I said, Crystal, not to be seconds for Gina and Lily," James repeated. He stopped Crystal when she would interrupt him and continued, "According to their estimation, they have to lose this ear. We want to break it. Yes, I know you already agreed to be seconds. Don't show up, please! Don't worry, Sirius and Remus and Peter and I will be there."  
  
Melanie, standing besides Crystal, looked slyly at James through blue eyes, and she said as she flicked back her blonde hair, "Going to help them? In the Astronomy Tower? I don't think Gina will enjoy. . . erm. . . being. . . helped by the famous, or infamous, Marauders in the highest and most private part of the castle."  
  
Sirius turned red, but he said, "But Lily will enjoy meeting Ja - I mean, the Marauders?" James glared at him, but Sirius continued imperturbably, "Don't glare at me, James. And stop kicking me! Besides, I'm going to be dead soon. Keyword, Gina. Believe me, having Malfoy and Snape in the Astronomy Tower with Lily and Gina just isn't right, no matter how you look at it."  
  
Peter suddenly snickered. Everyone turned to the usually quiet, slightly chubby boy as he explained, "I know some things about Malfoy and Snape you can blackmail them with. Since I'm so quiet, everyone thinks I have no ears." As this was said, everyone looked at each other guiltily. "For example, I know who Malfoy and Snape enjoy meeting in the Astronomy Tower." At a look exchanged between James and Sirius, Peter exclaimed exasperatedly, "Not each other! Sheesh, get your minds out of the gutter!"  
  
Sirius started to explain that if their minds weren't in the gutter, then they couldn't blackmail Malfoy and Snape, but Remus interrupted.  
  
"That's it! The perfect prank!" The Marauders turned towards each other excitedly, girls forgotten, as aforesaid girls groaned and stalked away, muttering something about boys and Quidditch and pranks.  
  
~*11:50, Astronomy Tower*~  
  
"Where are they?" Gina grumbled. Her temper was getting out of hand again. Lily just said, "Don't worry, Gina, I'm sure they'll come." However, she was getting impatient and worried too.  
  
Just then, Malfoy and Snape sauntered in, showing perfect arrogance.  
  
"Hello, ladies, if it isn't the Mudblood and the girl who loses here temper easily. And where are their seconds? Ditching, hmmmm? That's a good idea," Malfoy smirked.  
  
Lily felt herself turn cold with anger. But unlike Gina, Lily never showed her emotions. It caused a great surprise for the poor victim who was the object of her anger.  
  
Now she said calmly, "Well, well, well. It's Blondie and his obsequious sidekick. What have you two been doing? As for our seconds, I believe they're late. Besides, we can beat you, no matter what. And where are your seconds?"  
  
Malfoy's pale skin flushed red with anger. "They are pathetic! We can do this all by ourselves."  
  
A voice came out of nowhere, "Will, think again. You'll need seconds, because the girls have us."  
  
Lily turned in the direction of the voice. Disbelievingly, she said, "Sirius?"  
  
A/N: Ha! Not really a cliffie, but kinda! =) Anyhoo, my hands are tired and this is a long chapter, so I need input!!!!! Review! Also, I can't reply to every review I get, sorry, I don't have that much time. Heck, my mom doesn't even let me use the Internet a lot! But you can give me ideas for the next chapter, it inspires me! =) Anyways, enjoy this chapter a lot! Also, Crystal in this story is NOT me! My name is not Crystal, though I wish it would be. But Crystal is not based on me at all! 


	4. Four: A Duel of Minds

Before you read the story, please read this first! I have to address many things. First, prefects: I forgot that prefects are assigned in fifth year. Reading the book, I saw that Remus Lupin was made prefect. I didn't see any mention of a female prefect, and I've decided that having Lily as the other prefect would make adventures less fun, so the other Gryffindor prefect will be another random character who I'll figure out later.

Next is the problem of the OWLs. Apparently, they're in fifth year, which is something I forgot. Therefore, I apologize and will try my best to do as nicely as possible.

Disclaimer: Me no own, you no sue.

Summary: Lily and Gina tell the Marauders about the duel, going on to say there has been a tradition of duels and Malfoy and Snape should win according to the tradition. Their seconds are always Melanie and Crystal. However, the Marauders ask the seconds to not go so that they can help the two girls. Meanwhile, Dumbledore tells the whole school about the tournament. Later, Lily and Gina meet Malfoy and Snape in the Astronomy Tower, all four without seconds. After some insults, Sirius "shows" up.

Chapter 4:

"In the flesh!" Sirius said with a grin. Then, he bowed and added, "Now, may I present James Har-"

"Don't you dare say it," James warned. He grinned sheepishly at the two girls staring agape at the boy who had apparently appeared out of thin air. "My . . . um . . . middle name is rather embarrassing."

"What in the world are you doing here, Potter?" Lily demanded. Gina nodded, looking extremely angry.

Something flickered, and Remus and Peter appeared with grins. Remus handed a shiny something to James, who hurriedly stuffed it in his pocket.

Remus explained about Melanie and Crystal and the plan. Meanwhile Gina muttered something to Lily about "not telling the boys; I knew something horrible was going to happen."

Sirius interrupted indignantly – even though he shouldn't even have been listening, the idiot that he was, considering Gina's mood – "Hey! It's not like we're going to kill you-"

He stopped as he saw Gina's wand pointing towards him. Gina's eyes were narrowed dangerously. Regardless of the danger, he wailed, "Why is it that I'm always interrupted?" Then, in an aside, he muttered to James, "I told you she'd kill me. I mean, she's got it bad for me."

Just as it seemed as if Sirius's parents would have no son in the near future, Sirius whipped out his wand and yelled, "Look out!"

While everyone ducked or turned, Sirius pushed Gina aside and yelled, "_Impedimenta_!" at Malfoy, who snarled and dodged the attack.

After looking confused and angry, Gina yelled a hurried, obscure "Thanks!" to Sirius, who just looked smugly at James, who looked exasperatedly at Remus, who just grinned. Then, Sirius went back to business and said conversationally to Malfoy, "Very unworthy of you, you know, to sneak up behind the person you're supposed to be dueling face to face. I expect you're scared, but still . . ."

"Unworthy attacks require unworthy measures," James commented behind Lucius. "The good thing about not being prefect is that I don't have to worry about the rules. _Wingardium Leviosa_!"

Everyone snickered as Lucius Malfoy slowly floated up, up, up. The Astronomy Tower was rather big, and James was a relentless person. Finally, Malfoy squeaked, "Let me down! Please, I won't do it again!"

James grinned, "Gladly," and immediately dropped Malfoy, who was at a great height. Lily glared at James, who obviously was willing to allow Malfoy to break a couple of bones, and muttered a spell to transfigure the ground into the first soft thing in mind. Since she was rather tired, the soft thing was a bed, adorned with beautiful designs. Gina groaned and glared at Lily, as if asking why in the name of Merlin she had to make a bed! Especially with the Marauders around, grinning like idiots – or, rather, Cheshire cats.

However, the boys weren't grinning at the girls, but at Malfoy and Snape. That might have scared the two girls a bit, but they were relieve when they realized the grins were mocking, evil smirks at Severus Snape, who was whimpering and crying with fear.

Peter taunted, "Seems like we learn new things every day, don't we, Snivellus?"

The taunt – which normally would have made Lily smile – made Lily's blood burn. She was just about ready to hex certain people to oblivion for barging into her own fights. Fortunately, Remus noticed Lily turning red and hurriedly told James, "I think we should just leave, James."

James didn't care. "I want to duel Malfoy!"

That did it. Lily started screaming at James. "You imbecile, you coward, you _beast_, you stupid ugly _cow_! How dare you interfere with _our_ duel, then claim that _you_ want to duel Malfoy!"

Looking blankly at Lily, James said blandly, "Would you rather Gina be hurt?"

Lily froze slightly, remembering, but she unwound enough and continued yelling at him, "Well, Gina was safe enough when Sirius pushed her out of the way!" – "Ugh, Lily, did you _have_ to remind me?" Gina muttered. – "You just wanted the revenge and satisfaction of hurting Malfoy! You could have let Sirius do it, couldn't you? And now, back to my original point. _Why did you interfere with our duel?_ I find that a very loathsome attitude of yours, and –"

James interrupted her tirade. "Evans, we just wanted to help you win –"

"_And_," Lily continued, bowling over James's words, "_and_ you are an absolutely disgusting, slime-filled, rotten piece of _meat_ that I have _ever_ encountered!"

Gina whispered to Remus, "You know, James is actually pretty good. He's made her really mad. Only Malfoy and Snape could have done that before."

Remus replied dryly, "Don't tell James that – he'd be horrified at being grouped with Malfoy and Snape."

"Speaking of which, where are they?" Peter interrupted. Peter was exceptionally observant – he claimed it came from being small and overseen most of the time – which was why he was part of the Marauders.

"Oy, James!" Sirius yelled, disrupting the argument, "you and Lily might want to concentrate on Malfoy and Snape before you continue your fight!"

"Oh, yeah," Lily muttered. She looked at James, and they were finally in unison as they got ready to hex the two boys who were trying to sneak away unnoticed.

"Ready, Evans?"

"You have no idea how ready, _Potter_."

"All right, then. On the count of three. . ."

"Bloody hell, who cares? On the count of one!"

"Did you just swear?"

"_Potter!_"

"Fine, fine, geez! One. . ."

"_Impedimenta_!" James and Lily said together.

The two Slytherins were knocked over by the spell, and they lay stunned on their back for a while before they slowly got up and turned to look at James and Lily.

"I got Malfoy," James said out of the side of his mouth to Lily.

"Fine, whatever. I'll just take Snape, then." came the cool reply.

"_Expelliarmus_!" Lily cried, catching Snape's wand before he could do anything.

"Ha! I can do better than that. _Tarantallegra_!"

Lily almost couldn't stop herself from laughing as Malfoy's legs began moving. He had been spelled to dance. Then she collected her wits and performed the _Locomotor Mortis_ spell on both Snape and Malfoy (though she had to use _Finite Incantatem_ and _Expelliarmus_ on Malfoy first).

Gina walked over to where they lay, legs bound. "Well?" she prompted, almost gently. "Do you two give up?"

Malfoy reluctantly nodded, not meeting anyone's eyes.

"I think it's safe to say that we won this duel," Lily said. She looked at them impassively. "And I also think that it would serve you right for what you did to us in third year if I left you like this. But I won't be as mean as you were then. I'll just leave the wands. . . right. . . here."

Lily dropped Malfoy and Snape's wands in the corner so that it would be hard for them to get it. James stopped her.

"That's a great idea and all, Evans, but with only the Leg Locker curse on them, they can get it. I propose _Petrificus Totalus_."

Gina spoke up. "I don't think that Lily and I will like that, so we'll just leave and let you do whatever you want to them. Wait, no. I meant we'll just leave and let you perform the curse and that's all."

Peter grinned up at her. "Oh, don't worry, Gina. Sirius won't let James do anything you don't want him to."

Gina turned red and glared at Peter, who just nonchalantly turned away, so Gina had to satisfy herself with glaring at Sirius. Of course, no one thought of Remus, prefect that he was.

"Hey, um, guys? I think you'd better leave pretty soon. I'm feeling that urge to take off points, and you know perfectly well that I can't take off points when I'm not supposed to be patrolling these areas right now," he stated.

Laughing, James shooed Lily and Gina out, along with Remus, so that he, Sirius, and Peter could do "the deed."

"Thanks, Remus," Lily smiled gratefully at Remus, who smiled back and shrugged.

"We'll just be going, then, 'kay?" Gina informed Remus. "We don't want to be out any later than we have to. After all, classes start tomorrow."

Remus opened his mouth to reply, but the rest of the Marauders appeared. Peter, who had heard Gina, told them good night, that they'd taken care of everything, and needed to some more things before they'd get to bed, so the girls should go back to the Common Room soon. He also added, much to the disgust of Sirius, who wanted to tell Gina himself, that they would have something very _interesting_ to look forward to tomorrow at breakfast. Everyone left the Astronomy Tower, feeling rather depleted of energy, but satisfied with everything that they had done.

* * *

"Lily, why were you so angry at Potter back in the Tower?" Gina asked softly as the two girls silently made their way back to the Common Room.

"What?" Lily asked absently. She was busy putting down charms that would throw Mrs. Norris, the caretaker's cat, off their track.

"Why were you so mad at him?" Gina repeated patiently. She knew how careful Lily had to be with the charms, and therefore Lily couldn't pay much attention to her questions.

"Because he was interfering with our duel when he hadn't even asked or told us," Lily replied. "That's why I was mad. Oh, and he is something of a brat, I suppose. But Peter and Remus and Sirius seem all right."

Gina spluttered for a while, before crying out in as soft a tone as she could muster, "Sirius? All right? Are you _crazy_, Lily? Sirius is the biggest prat of them all! Even James is less of a spoiled brat than Sirius is! He actually expected me to swoon at the sight of him so that he could ask me to do his homework for him!"

"Well, then, Peter and Remus are all right then," Lily said agreeably. She didn't care, either way; as long as James was acknowledged as arrogant and something of an egotistical person.

Gina subsided after Lily had agreed with her. She had nothing else to do, so she occupied herself with counting the number of doors they passed. It was a rather unusual thing for her to do, but it was fun: the number was always different when they passed by. For example, tonight there were 58 doors, when just that afternoon there had been 39 doors.

When the two tired girls finally arrived at their dorm, making sure that no one else in the room heard them enter, they fell onto their beds and fell asleep immediately, not bothering to change.

A/N: Okay, how was that? I apologize for the very long lag in between stories, I sort of lost my feel for this story. I'm working on it, though! The quality of this chapter also leaves something to be desired, but. . . hey, as long as it's up, right? Well, review please! Thanks!


End file.
